Klein
Klein (クライン, Kurain), more commonly referred to by his username BallsDeep69 (ボールディープ６９, Bōrudīpu69) or just simply Balls or Ballsy, was a player of Sword Art Online and the leader of his own Guild. Personality Klein is portrayed throughout the series as a friendly and nice person, who cares for others, Klein is also occasionally very emotional, especially when someone calls him by his real name. People calling him BallsDeep69, instead of Klein, is also very frustrating to him. He cares for Kirito, wanting him to grow into a good person. Differences from the Original Considering the other characters in the abridged series, Klein is rather similar to his original counterpart, although the abridged Klein is more emotional. In the original series his real name was "Tsuboi Ryotaro" while his avatar is named "Klein", as he never made a "joke" character with an embarrassing name. But in the Abridged series his avatar's name is "BallDeep69" and "Klein" is apparently his real name. Quotes * (To Kirito, after getting defeated by a pig): "F*ck you man! That thing's like a pig from hell!" * (To Kirito): "I have a feeling you get beat up a lot in real life." * (To Kirito): "Right, anyway. I've a pizza coming, and I'm gonna meet up with some friends later. So thanks for the quick tutorial on pig slaying, and the not-so-quick tutorial on... rocks..." * (To Kirito): "My name is Klein." * (To Kirito finally losing the last slivers of humanity): "No. No! you were so close! You were almost a person! YOU WERE SO CLOSE!!!" * (To Kirito): "Oh, what? Did all of your friends die again? Wow, shit dude. I'm sorry. That was way darker than I meant it to be." * (To Kirito, about his relationship with Asuna): "So, you and Asuna, huh? What's the story there? You planning on showing her your "Sword Skills", if you know what I mean?" * (To Gleam Eyes, getting hit in the middle): "Alright ugly! Let me teach ya why they call me the Legendary- FUCK! * (To Kirito): "Oh, and Kirito? Don't go giving up on humanity just yet. Okay buddy?" * (On Kirito siting Klein's words): "Oh... Oh my god. He's talking about me! I said that! I MADE A DIFFERENCE!!! * (To Kirito finally starting to care bout others): "This is everything I've ever wanted." * (To Kirito, while being paralyzed): "I'm gonna clap for you with my teeth, buddy!" *Chomps teeth* Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Klein is voiced by Hirata Hiraoki. * In the English dub Klein is voiced by Kirk Thornton. * In SAO Abridged he was originally voiced by Cheesemanjoe (Episode 1 and 3) but do to creative differences he resigned from Something Witty Entertainment and was replaced by Dizzasta for the remainder of the series. Appearances Trivia * According to Reki Kawahara, Klein was named after the Klein bottle, while "Tsuboi" comes from the Japanese for it (クラインの壺, Kurain no '''Tsubo'''). * According to Dizzasta, Klein's last dialogue was him quoting Watto from Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. If you listen closely the dialogue Klein speaks is "No pod is worth two slaves! I'm a Toydarian, Jedi mind tricks don't work on me, only money!" References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:A to Z Category:SAO Players